seriesheroesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Batman
Batman (conocido inicialmente como The Bat-man) es un superhéroe creado por los estadounidenses Bob Kane y Bill Finger (aunque sólo se reconoce la autoría al primero) propiedad de DC Comics. Su primera aparición fue en la historieta titulada El extraño caso del sindicato químico de la revista Detective Comics n.º 27, lanzada por la editorial National Publications en mayo de 1939. Desde entonces, la identidad secreta de Batman ha sido siempre Bruce Wayne (Bruno Díaz, en algunos países de habla hispana), un empresario multimillonario y filántropo. Después de ser testigo en su niñez de la muerte de sus padres, jura venganza y, tras someterse a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mental, se dedica a combatir la delincuencia en Gotham City. En todas sus apariciones como Batman, Wayne se disfraza de murciélago. A diferencia de otros superhéroes, no posee superpoderes sino que utiliza el intelecto junto a aplicaciones científicas y tecnológicas para crear armas y herramientas con las cuales atrapar a los criminales. Reside en la mansión Wayne (en cuyos subterráneos se encuentra la Batcave), y es asistido regularmente por aliados y empleados, entre los que destacan Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, el oficial James Gordon y el mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth. A principios de 2009, tras la aparente muerte de Wayne, fue sustituido por Dick Grayson (el primer Robin), quien ejerce desde entonces como el nuevo «guardián de Gotham City». Convertido en uno de los personajes emblemáticos de DC Comics, Batman obtuvo su propia revista en 1940. A mediados de la década de 1960, se lanzó una serie de televisión homónima, en donde se presentó con una nueva apariencia «camp» que terminaría por apartarlo de su tono oscuro original. Otros autores, como Dennis O'Neil y Neal Adams en los años 70 y Frank Miller en los 80 volverían a redefinirlo para una nueva generación de lectores. No obstante, su mayor aumento de popularidad se debería a las sucesivas franquicias iniciadas con la película homónima de Tim Burton, de 1989, y con Batman Begins, de 2005. Además de las anteriores producciones, el personaje ha sido protagonista de seriales radiofónicos y televisivos y videojuegos. Creación y publicación 200px|thumb|150px|[[Caricatura de Bob Kane, autor legítimo de Batman, quien rechazó a Bill Finger como el cocreador del personaje al considerarlo como un escritor fantasma.]] El éxito alcanzado por Superman en Action Comics impulsó a los editores de DC Comics (que en ese entonces, 1939, constituía una división de National Publications), a crear nuevos superhéroes para otros comic-books. De esta forma, Bob Kane creó un personaje llamado The Bat-Man. Su colaborador Bill Finger recapitula al respecto: }} Finger sugirió cambiar su antifaz por una capucha, dibujarle una capa en vez de alas, proporcionarle guantes y retirar las secciones rojas y brillantes del traje. Mientras Kane escribía la primera historia de Batman, Finger se ocupaba de los cambios artísticos.Daniels (1999), p. 21, 23 Asimismo, este último fue quien aportó la idea del nombre «Bruce Wayne» para la identidad secreta de Batman: «'Bruce' proviene de Robert Bruce, el rey escocés. Bruce, siendo un playboy, era un hombre de la nobleza. Busqué un nombre que sugiriera colonialismo; intenté con Adams, Hancock ... entonces, me acordé de Anthony Wayne».Kane, Andrae, p. 44 En su autobiografía de 1989, Kane se explayó aún más sobre la contribución de Finger a la creación del personaje, rememorando lo siguiente: Numerosos aspectos de la personalidad, historia, diseño y objetos se inspiraron en la cultura popular de los años 1930, incluyendo películas, historietas, libros, titulares de prensa y dibujos animados, además de incorporar algunos detalles sobre Kane mismo. Este último se fijó, especialmente, en películas como La Marca del Zorro (1920) y The Bat Whispers (1930), mientras que Finger se inspiró en personajes literarios, tales como Doc Savage, The Shadow y Sherlock Holmes, en su concepción dual de Batman como detective y científico. Kane cedió los derechos de propiedad sobre el personaje a cambio de, entre otras cosas, una mención como autor en todos los cómics de Batman. Esta mención no decía, originalmente, «Batman creado por Bob Kane»; su nombre simplemente se escribía encima del título de cada ejemplar. A mediados de los años 1960, el nombre desapareció siendo reemplazado por los créditos de los dibujantes y escritores responsables de cada nuevo relato. A finales de la siguiente década, cuando Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster comenzaron a recibir sus respectivos créditos por las historietas de Superman, y William Moulton Marston recibió reconocimiento por la creación de la Mujer Maravilla, las publicaciones de Batman empezaron a incluir la línea «Creado por Bob Kane», en adición a los demás créditos. 200px|thumb|Fotografía de [[Jerry Robinson en 2008.]] Finger no recibió el mismo reconocimiento. A pesar de que había obtenido crédito por sus anteriores trabajos en la empresa, primordialmente durante la década 1960, con el contrato de Kane recibió únicamente «gratitudes» por sus contribuciones; por ejemplo, en Batman n.º 169 (febrero de 1965), el editor Julius Schwartz lo mencionó como el creador de Riddler, uno de los villanos recurrentes en la saga de Batman (conocido como El Acertijo en Hispanoamérica y Enigma en España). Lo anterior debido a que el convenio estipulaba que su nombre sólo aparecería como escritor de cada historieta y no como creador del mismo. Kane comentó, «Finger estaba desalentado por los pocos logros a lo largo de su carrera. Sintió que no había usado todo su potencial artístico y que el éxito le había dejado de lado». Cuando Finger murió, en 1974, DC Comics aun no lo acreditaba como el cocreador de Batman. Jerry Robinson, colaborador de Finger y Kane en Batman, criticó a este último por haberse negado a reconocer la contribución de Finger. En una entrevista con The Comics Journal, Robinson mencionó lo siguiente: }} En 1965, Kane rechazó a Finger como uno de los creadores del personaje escribiendo una carta a los seguidores, en la que decía: «... me parece que Bill Finger ha dado la impresión de que fue él, y no yo, quien creó a Batman, así como a Robin y todos los villanos y personajes principales. Esto es un anuncio fraudulento y totalmente mentira». Acerca de la ausencia de Finger en los créditos, agregó: «El problema de ser un escritor 'fantasma' es que debes permanecer en el anonimato y sin 'reconocimiento' alguno. Pero, si uno de ellos desea tener 'crédito', entonces debe dejar de ser un 'fantasma' y convertirse en un líder o innovador».Comic Book Artist 3. Invierno de 1999. TwoMorrows Publishing Sin embargo, en una entrevista de 1989 volvió a hacer mención de la situación de Finger desde una perspectiva totalmente diferente: Primeras apariciones La primera historieta de Batman, El extraño caso del sindicato químico, se difundió como parte del comic book Detective Comics 27 (mayo de 1939). Finger declaró que el argumento pertenece al [[Pulp (revista)|género pulp de las revistas populares]],Daniels (1999), p. 25 una evidente influencia que se halla implícita en la personalidad del personaje: sentir poco remordimiento a causa de sus asesinatos, cometidos sin involucrar ningún arma de fuego. El éxito de su publicación le reportó la creación de su propia revista (Batman), en 1940, mientras seguía apareciendo en Detective Comics. En ese entonces, National Publications era la empresa líder en las ventas de historietas, siendo considerada como la más popular y reconocida en la industria; Batman y Superman se habían convertido en sus «héroes estelares».Wright, Bradford W. Comic Book Nation. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins, 2001. ISBN 0-8018-7450-5, p. 19 A finales de 1940, se introdujo a ambos personajes en la nueva serie World's Finest Comics, en la que Jerry Robinson y Dick Sprang trabajaban como colaboradores. 250px|thumb|left|Tras alentar su creación en [[1939, Superman apareció junto a Batman en la serie World's Finest Comics, la cual finalizó en enero de 1986, tras la publicación de 323 ejemplares.]] Los rasgos más perdurables comenzaron a establecerse en los siguientes números. Curiosamente, Kane notó que en seis ejemplares había dibujado la barbilla más pronunciada y las orejas de una mayor extensión, a diferencia de los bocetos originales. Al respecto, añadió: «Aproximadamente un año después, él ya se había convertido en mi Batman de forma integral».Daniels (1999), p. 29 En los números 29 y 31 (julio y septiembre de 1939), aparecieron el cinturón multiusos y el búmeran personalizados, así como el primer vehículo diseñado en forma de murciélago, el Batplane. El concepto e historia de la identidad secreta empezaron a ser explorados a partir del número 33 (noviembre del mismo año), en una edición especial de dos páginas, cuyo relato revela el acontecimiento que llevó a Bruce Wayne, un playboy millonario, a convertirse en el hombre murciélago. Impresionado y frustrado por el asesinato de sus padres, el pequeño Bruce murmura durante el sepelio de ambos: «Por los espíritus de mis padres, prometo que vengaré su muerte, combatiendo el delito, por el resto de mi vida».Bill Finger y Bob Kane. Detective Comics. "The Batman and How He Came to Be". DC Comics, noviembre de 1939. Las características más notables del género aparecieron a partir del volumen 38 (abril de 1940), con la introducción de Robin como el aliado de Batman. Wright, p. 17 Robin había sido concebido por una sugerencia de Finger, acerca de la necesidad de crear un colega con el que Batman pudiera conversar.Daniels (1999), p. 38 Kane no estaba completamente de acuerdo, sin embargo, tras el lanzamiento del número referido, las ventas casi se duplicaron y con ellas la proliferación de aliados del mismo tipo en numerosas historias de la época.Daniels (2003), p. 36 El primer número de Batman se destacó no sólo por la inclusión de los antagonistas Catwoman (conocida como Gatúbela en Hispanoamérica) y The Joker (Guasón y el Comodín, en Hispanoamérica y España, respectivamente), sino también por su controversial historia (Batman vence a criaturas gigantes con una pistola). Poco después, el editor responsable Whitney Ellsworth mencionó que sería «la primera y última ocasión en que el personaje se enfrentara a sus rivales con un arma».Daniels (1999), p. 42 A partir de 1942, con gran parte de los rasgos básicos descritos,Boichel, p. 9 DC Comics adoptó una nueva política editorial, enfocada a audiencias más jóvenes. En los años posteriores a la II Guerra Mundial, los editores sustituyeron el tono «desolado y amenazado» de las historietas de Batman por un entorno más «colorido y paternalista» respecto a la presentación de las ediciones previas.Wright, p. 59 Controversia de los años 1950 En los años 1950, Batman fue uno de los pocos héroes que continuaron publicándose a pesar de que el género estaba languideciendo. En junio de 1952, hizo su primera aparición en la serie Superman como coprotagonista de la edición número 76, titulada The Mightiest Team in the World (en español, «El equipo más poderoso en el mundo»). La historia muestra una alianza entre Superman y Batman, quienes comparten mutuamente sus verdaderas identidades. El éxito del tomo ocasionó que DC Comics evaluara la posibilidad de rediseñar World's Finest Comics, para desarrollar nuevos relatos protagonizados por los personajes más populares de su editorial.Daniels (1999), p. 88 Así, la serie se modificó y su lanzamiento significó «un éxito financiero durante una época en la que los héroes ya no abundaban, mientras que los existentes estaban destinados a un solo tiraje». World's Finest Comics continuó publicándose hasta 1986, cuando la editorial decidió cancelarla. [[Archivo:Planet Comics 43481.jpg|150px|thumb|La obra de Wertham criticó numerosas historietas por sus mensajes implícitos, entre ellas Batman. Portada de Planet Comics número 53, marzo de 1948, citada por Wertham.]] Batman fue uno de los perjudicados por la publicación, en 1954, del libro del psicólogo Fredric Wertham La seducción del inocente. La obra expone la tesis de que los niños imitan los delitos descritos en las historietas, y por lo tanto Wertham concluyó que este tipo de fábulas corrompe los valores de la juventud. Además, se criticó rigurosamente a numerosas publicaciones, entre ellas las correspondientes a Batman por los supuestos matices de homosexualidad implícitos en la relación de sus protagonistas masculinos.Daniels (1999), p. 84Vázquez de Parga, Salvador, con el seudónimo de Santi Valdés, en Los Cómics Gay, colección Biblioteca del Dr. Vértigo n.º 17, Glénat, mayo de 1998, pp. 38 a 39. Las protestas alcanzaron un nivel considerable entre el público, terminando en la constitución de la organización Comics Code Authority como órgano censor. Las críticas continuaron con el paso de la década, y Batman empezó a ser visto como un personaje «de sexualidad dudosa».Boichel, p. 13 Algunos investigadores convergen en que Batwoman (Batimujer) y Batgirl (Batichica), introducidas en 1956 y 1961, aparecieron únicamente para contrarrestar la controversia desatada por la obra de Wertham. A finales de los años 1950, los argumentos de Batman adoptaron una temática orientada a la ciencia-ficción, en un intento por asemejar el aceptable resultado de otros personajes en su incursión en este género.Daniels (1999), p. 94 Con esa nueva orientación, empezaron a aparecer Ace the Bat-Hound (As, el batisabueso) y Bat-Mite, así como aventuras relacionadas con transformaciones de algunas de sus figuras secundarias y la aparición de alienígenas. En febrero de 1960, Batman apareció en el ejemplar número 28 de Brave and the Bold, como nuevo miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, apareciendo posteriormente en varias historietas de la misma serie ese mismo año. Período del declive (1964-1985) En 1964 se registró una drástica disminución en las ventas de Batman; Kane dijo al respecto que DC estaba «planeando acabar del todo con el personaje».Daniels (1999), p. 95 Con el fin de mejorar las ventas, se contrató al editor Julius Schwartz para renovar totalmente la serie. Los cambios comenzaron a evidenciarse con el número 327 de Detective Comics (mayo de 1964) que se subtituló "New Look" ("Nuevo aire") y que pretendía dar una imagen más moderna y con relatos de una narrativa similar a la de las típicas novelas detectivescas. Para redefinir al personaje contrató a Carmine Infantino. Los cambios, tanto de la vestimenta de Batman (por ejemplo, la insignia del murciélago cambió de color) como del Batmobile, son algunos rasgos que definieron a las siguientes historietas del personaje. Asimismo, se suprimió a los seres alienígenas, a Batwoman, a Ace the Bat-Hound y a Bat-Mite, y el mayordomo Alfred desapareció en los siguientes ejemplares (después de haber sido asesinado), con el objetivo de incorporar a la Tia Harriet como la nueva integrante de la Mansión Wayne así como compañera de Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson —la identidad secreta de Robin—. Dos años después, en 1966, se estrenó la serie de televisión Batman cuyo éxito incrementó las ventas de la serie literaria, la cual alcanzó un flujo de circulación cercano a las 900.000 copias. Neal Hefti, Nelson Riddle, Billy May y Warren Barker compusieron la banda sonora, interpretada por el grupo inglés The Who.Benton, Mike. The Comic Book in America: An Illustrated History. Dallas: Taylor, 1989. ISBN 0-87833-659-1, p. 69 Con un tono más «feminista» en comparación al sugerido por Detective Comics, debido en parte a la designación de Batgirl como coprotagonista de los capítulos de la tercera temporada, la serie fue cancelada en 1968, aun después de los buenos resultados alcanzados durante sus emisiones. A consecuencia de lo anterior, las historietas de Batman volvieron a perder interés; Schwartz comentó luego sobre dicha situación: «Cuando el programa se volvió tan notable, quedé impactado por su temática. Obviamente, con su desaparición, las historietas sufrieron un efecto similar».Daniels (1999), p. 115 250px|thumb|left|Fotografía de [[Neal Adams en Comic-Con de 2007.]] En 1969, Dennis O'Neil y Neal Adams comenzaron a describir un Batman apegado a las historias originales, brindándole la distinción de «severo vengador de la noche».Wright, p. 233 O'Neil expresó que su idea era reinventar al personaje, basándose en los primeros relatos del mismo y alejándose de la imagen dejada por la serie televisiva. A manera de reseña, O'Neil recapituló: «Acudí a la biblioteca de DC y me puse a leer algunas de las primeras historietas. Mi idea era resolver cuál fue el sentido con el que Kane y Finger crearon a Batman».Pearson, Roberta E.; Uricchio, William. "Notes from the Batcave: An Interview with Dennis O'Neil." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, p. 18 La primera colaboración mutua de O'Neil y Adams fue en Detective Comics número 395 (enero de 1970). En lo sucesivo, aunque fueron pocas las asociaciones de ambos, la influencia de su reinvención fue catalogada como «apabullante».Daniels (1999), p. 140 Dick Giordano, uno de los colaboradores, mencionó al respecto: «Regresamos al Batman oscuro y siniestro, y creo que por eso las historietas funcionaron tan bien ... Incluso hoy en día, continuamos usando la capa larga y las orejas grandes en nuestro diseño».Daniels (1999), p. 141 Mientras que el trabajo de O'Neil y Adams fue popular entre los seguidores, no consiguieron mejorar las ventas, y algo similar ocurrió con la versión de Steve Englehart y Marshall Rogers, que intentaron coordinarse e imitar el estilo interpretativo de Adams. Su colaboración, del número 471 al 476, ha sido considerada como la fuente de inspiración directa de la primera película y la serie animada del personaje. Sin embargo, las ventas seguían sin mejorar en las décadas de 1970 y 1980, llegando a un nivel crítico a comienzos de 1985.Boichel, p. 15 El ascenso del Caballero Oscuro Una nueva reinvención surgió con la novela gráfica Batman: The Dark Knight Returns de Frank Miller, publicada en 1986. Convertida en uno de los mayores éxitos de la industria,Daniels (1999), pp. 147 y 149 la novela describe el futuro alternativo de Batman a sus cincuenta años de edad, tras retomar su oficio de superhéroe. Junto a su considerable nivel de ventas, resulta destacable su impacto en el resurgimiento popular de Batman.Wright, p. 267 Ese mismo año, O'Neil se convirtió en el editor responsable de Batman y, aprovechando las influencias de la obra de Miller y la miniserie Crisis on Infinite Earths, decidió constituir a Batman como un héroe «más legendario e incomparable». De esta forma, en su primera historia Batman: Año uno (publicada en los números 404-407, 1987) Frank Miller y y el artista gráfico David Mazzucchelli volvieron a considerar el origen del personaje, a partir de una nueva perspectiva. Al año siguiente, Alan Moore y el dibujante Brian Bolland siguieron estas pautas e hicieron su colaboración en la novela gráfica Batman: The Killing Joke, enfocándose en The Joker e inspirándose en los detalles visuales y narrativos de la edición Año Uno. La historia relata la hazaña de este criminal en su intento por volver loco al oficial James Gordon. Para ello, deja lisiada a su hija Barbara y termina secuestrándolo, para torturarlo física y mentalmente. Meses después, DC Comics, consciente de la impopularidad del personaje secundario Jason Todd (identidad secreta del segundo Robin) con los fanáticos e inspirada en las referencias a un Todd muerto en Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, habilitó una línea telefónica disponible para definir el futuro del personaje. Las votaciones se hicieron justo después de la publicación del relato en donde Todd y su madre se hallan secuestrados en un almacén, teniendo un efecto directo en los siguientes números (en el caso anterior, más de 10.000 llamadas se tomaron en cuenta y, por un breve margen de 28 votos, los lectores convinieron en su muerte ocasionada por The Joker, la cual se halla narrada en la edición Batman: Una muerte en la familia).Daniels (1999), p. 161 En Una muerte en la familia, resulta destacable añadir que, aun cuando The Joker ha sido responsable de varias muertes desde su introducción, Batman toma el homicidio de Todd como un asunto meramente personal por lo que considera inclusive asesinar a The Joker, deslindándose así de sus códigos de moralidad que le han caracterizado. 200px|thumb|[[Tim Burton dirigió la exitosa película de 1989, Batman.]] En 1989 se estrenó la película Batman, dirigida por Tim Burton y protagonizada por Michael Keaton. La adaptación logró recaudar una considerable cantidad de dinero a nivel internacional, incrementando a su vez la popularidad del personaje. Incluso, llevaría a la publicación de una nueva serie, Legends of the Dark Knight, cuyo primer tomo vendió alrededor de un millón de copias.Pearson, Roberta E.; Uricchio, William. "Introduction." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, p. 1 Un par de años después, Batman protagonizó el crossover Batman: Knightfall (1993). En su incursión, el villano Bane hiere de gravedad a Bruce Wayne, por lo cual Azrael (cuya identidad secreta es Jean-Paul Valley) debe sustituirlo como el nuevo guardián de Gotham City. En 1999 se lanzó el crossover Batman: No Man’s Land, en donde se describieron los efectos de un gran sismo en Gotham City, y en 2003 Jeph Loeb y Jim Lee crearon Batman: Hush, donde a lo largo del año que duró la edición se concentraron en el concepto del villano Hush, recuperando finalmente la alianza entre Batman y Robin. Su trabajo logró ser reconocido como la edición más vendida desde el volumen número 500 (octubre de 1993). En esa misma época, Jeph Loeb se destacó por su contribución en Batman junto a su colaborador Tim Sale, siendo el responsable de dos series limitadas (Batman: The Long Halloween y Batman: Dark Victory) en donde aparecerían algunos de los antagonistas más recurrentes en la franquicia (notablemente Dos Caras). Por otra parte, Jim Lee colaboró nuevamente con Miller en All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder, referida como la más vendida de las publicaciones de DC en 2005. Sin embargo, la serie recibió duras críticas por parte de la prensa especializada debido al texto, en donde se presenta a Batman como un personaje violento, cruel y psicópata, excitado por su propio sadismo hacia los criminales y reflexivo sobre las lesiones que inflige. Ese mismo año, Batman apareció también en las series limitadas Crisis de Identidad y Crisis Infinita. A principios de 2006, Grant Morrison y Paul Dini asumieron los roles de editores responsables de Batman y Detective Comics, respectivamente; el primero se ocupó de incorporar elementos previos del personaje (principalmente las historias de ciencia-ficción que se publicaron en los años 1950), con lo que creó una nueva temática en torno al héroe que sufría alucinaciones bajo la influencia de gases que alteraban su conciencia y de una serie de restricciones sensoriales. Ciertamente, los trabajos de Morrison alcanzaron un punto clímax con la edición Batman R.I.P, en la que Batman se enfrenta a la organización Black Glove que, en última instancia, provoca la locura del superhéroe. La historia continuó con Final Crisis, en donde se supone que Batman muere a manos de Darkseid. En la serie de 2009, Batman: Battle for the Cowl, Dick Grayson se convierte en el nuevo Batman, mientras que Damian Wayne (hijo de Bruce) asume el papel de Robin. En junio de 2009, se contrató a Judd Winick para escribir Batman, y Grant Morrison obtuvo su propia serie titulada Batman and Robin. Biografía y cronología La recopilación de los sucesos que integran la vida del personaje ha sido objeto de varias revisiones y cambios constantes. Los investigadores William Uricchio y Roberta E. Pearson concluyeron: «A diferencia de otros personajes, Batman no está ubicado en un período determinado, sino que ha prevalecido como icono en una gran variedad de textos durante más de cinco décadas».Pearson, p. 185 Para determinar las sucesivas relaciones del héroe, los escritores han tomado la historia y origen de Batman como «ejes principales»:Pearson; Uricchio. "'I'm Not Fooled By That Cheap Disguise.'" p. 186 cuando Bruce era un niño pequeño, quedó traumatizado tras presenciar la muerte de sus padres —el doctor Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha— perpetrada por el delincuente Joe Chill. La impresión lo condujo a tomar la decisión de convertirse en el «hombre murciélago» y combatir el delito en su ciudad. En Batman Confidential número catorce, se menciona que el asesinato aconteció un 26 de junio, fecha que Bruce anualmente conmemora visitando la «escena del crimen». Aunque han surgido numerosos relatos derivados, algunos editores han intentado establecer vínculos entre los principales acontecimientos, con el fin de relacionarlos de manera consistente en el tiempo.Pearson, p. 191 La inspiración de un murciélago 200px|thumb|left|Bruce Wayne se inspiró en un [[murciélago para convertirse en Batman.]] Inicialmente, Batman apareció como un solitario combatiente del crimen. Su origen empezó a ser explorado a partir de Detective Comics número 33. Bruce Wayne es hijo del Dr. Thomas Wayne y su esposa Martha, dos empresarios exitosos y reconocidos en la sociedad de Gotham City. Su infancia transcurre en medio de privilegios y riquezas, predominantes durante su estancia en la mansión familiar. A los ocho años, cuando salían de una función de cine, sus padres son víctimas de un asalto en el que pierden la vida, asesinados por el delincuente Joe Chill; Bruce promete que hará todo lo posible por hacer de su ciudad un lugar más seguro, combatiendo el delito en cualquiera de sus formas. Con el afán de cumplir su sentencia, se somete a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mental —aunque luego se percata de la necesidad de una identidad secreta, ya que según Wayne: «Los criminales son supersticiosos y cobardes, por lo que mis habilidades tienen que aprovechar sus temores para intimidarlos. Debo ser una criatura nocturna, oscura e impactante ...»—. En ese mismo relato, la intromisión repentina de un murciélago que entra a través de la ventana de su cubículo influye en su idea de convertirse en el nuevo héroe: Batman. Debido a su repentina aparición como el «vengador de la noche», la policía de Gotham City piensa que se trata de un nuevo delincuente, por lo que comienza a perseguirlo en sus primeras aventuras. Además, Batman comienza su primera relación romántica con Julie Madison,La primera aparición de Madison fue en Detective Comics n.º 31 (septiembre de 1939) conociendo también a Robin (un acróbata de circo huérfano cuya identidad secreta es Dick Grayson) y afiliándose a la Liga de la Justicia. En los siguientes ejemplares Batman tiene que demostrar su apego a las leyes y apoyo a la justicia, para convencer al departamento de policía de su verdadero propósito: combatir la delincuencia. Poco después, la policía lo nombra miembro honorario del departamento. Además, en este mismo período, el mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth llega a la mansión de los Wayne y, tras descubrir las verdaderas identidades de sus amos, acepta su nuevo trabajo.En Batman n.º 16 (mayo de 1943) es introducido Alfred, como mayordomo de la mansión familiar de Wayne. Su apellido, Beagle, es revelado en Detective Comics n.º 96 (febrero de 1945) Si bien, ciertamente se añade luego en el canon oficial que Alfred cuidó del joven Bruce al quedar éste desamparado tras la muerte de sus padres, por lo que, en la cronología contemporánea, se considera que este personaje ha tenido un importante rol en la protección y cuidado de Bruce desde su infancia. Versión paralela y prototipos [[Archivo:Out of into deep space.png|200px|thumb|left|En los años 1960, se introdujeron nuevamente varios elementos característicos de la ciencia-ficción en las historietas de Batman. En la imagen, se ilustra un efecto de luces galácticas que se unen entre sí para formar el emblema característico de la obra de ciencia-ficción Star Trek.]] En 1956 comenzó una nueva etapa editorial para DC Comics y, como consecuencia, sus editores se orientaron a la renovación de los personajes e historietas existentes hasta ese momento, a los cuales planeaban ubicar en un contexto más contemporáneo. Así, Flash se convirtió en el primer superhéroe en ser actualizado, adoptando la nueva identidad de Barry Allen. Sin embargo, y aun después de adoptar un tono menos oscuro, Batman no pasó por cambios significativos. A inicios de los años 1960, se comenzaron a añadir los elementos característicos de la ciencia-ficción en Batman y Detective Comics —en el número 327 de este último, se muestra una mayor evidencia de lo anterior—, resultando en la creación de Batman de Tierra-2, en base a la perspectiva de «versión paralela» en un «universo alternativo» al del Batman original. La versión consiguió ampliarse a algunos personajes más (Gatúbela y Helena Wayne), quienes adoptaron una nueva concepción. La Cazadora (identidad secreta de Helena) se convirtió en la nueva guardián de Gotham City, uniéndose al Robin de Tierra-2, después de que Batman decidiera retirarse de su oficio como héroe para trabajar como oficial del departamento de policía. Los investigadores concluyeron en que las dos versiones refieren a dos personajes diferentes ubicados en relatos completamente distintos. Aun con esta resolución, algunos editores han ignorado —consciente o inconscientemente— las diferencias existentes entre ambas versiones.Un ejemplo evidente es Englehart/Rogers, que fue lanzado a mediados de los años 1970, basado en diversos aspectos de la versión paralela. Algunos de los nuevos elementos que empezaron a mencionarse como parte del canon fueron el encuentro de Batman con un Superman del futuro, la protección de Bruce por su tío Philip Wayne durante su orfandad (Batman número 208, enero de 1969) y la manifestación de sus ancestros como los prototipos originales de Batman y Robin. El editor Paul Levitz se ocupó de incluir los anteriores detalles, vinculándolos con la versión paralela, en la serie The Untold Legend of the Batman. La llegada de Ra's al Ghul y The Joker 150px|thumb|[[The Joker es considerado como el archienemigo de Batman y responsable de varias tragedias en la vida personal del héroe, tales como la parálisis de Barbara Gordon y la muerte de Jason Todd.]] En World's Finest Comics Batman se une a Superman y otros héroes de DC para resolver en equipo diversas intrigas delictivas. En los años 1960, se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia (The Brave and the Bold número 28), al mismo tiempo que Dick Grayson asiste a la universidad. Durante este período, los editores realizaron una revisión de las historietas del personaje con el objetivo de continuar la cronología descrita hasta entonces. Para finales de la década, Bruce se mudó a un ático, ubicado detrás de Industrias Wayne (en pleno centro comercial y financiero de la ciudad), buscando residir más cerca de los crímenes. Robin y Batgirl dejaron de aliarse con él, figurando nuevas aventuras con una mayor descripción violenta gracias a la introducción de The Joker (un asesino psicópata) y Ra's al Ghul (un terrorista que conoce la identidad oculta de Batman). También, en el aspecto contrario, sobresale la aparición de Nightwing, la nueva identidad de Grayson (anterior Robin). En las décadas de los años 1970 y 1980, la serie The Brave and the Bold se convirtió en una versión derivada de Batman, por lo que el protagonista se unió con un superhéroe diferente en cada ejemplar mensual que se publicaba. En 1983, la Liga de la Justicia se disolvió para ser sustituida por la nueva asociación de Los Marginales encabezada por Batman hasta 1986, año en que la revista Batman and the Outsiders, después de 32 ejemplares publicados, cambió de nombre. Renovación de datos Al concluir la publicación de Crisis on Infinite Earths, los orígenes de Batman y algunos personajes se modificaron una vez más. DC consideró la actualización de Batman, algo que no había ocurrido en su momento durante la «Edad de Plata de los cómics» por lo que Frank Miller se encargó de una nueva edición sobre el origen del personaje, intentando brindar una imagen más «valerosa y venerable», la cual se publicó en el volumen Batman: Año uno (Batman números 404-407). Aunque la versión alternativa (Batman de Tierra-2) y los relatos de Levitz se eliminaron de la historia, muchas de las historias de la era de la «Edad de Plata de los cómics» y de Batman: Año uno siguieron de forma canónica después de la era de Crisis on Infinite Earths, sin alterar significativamente el relato sobre los orígenes del personaje. Contrariamente, prevaleció la descripción de un departamento policiaco corrupto, mientras que detalles como el pasado de Jason Todd (que empezó a ser descrito como un hijo huérfano de un insignificante ladrón), la desaparición de Philip Wayne (sustituido por Alfred como el responsable de cuidar a Bruce tras su orfandad) y la pertenencia de Batman a la Liga de la Justicia sufrieron cambios notables durante esta nueva etapa. En 1989, DC lanzó la nueva serie basada en el origen de Batman Legends of the Dark Knight, la cual fue seguida de miniseries y cuentos cortos inspirados en la edición Año uno. La caída del héroe Influido directamente por el asesinato de Jason Todd provocado por The Joker (Batman: Una muerte en la familia, 1988), Batman retoma su personalidad de «vengador despiadado» (Batman número 429) y comienza a trabajar solo —hasta que Tim Drake se convierte en el nuevo Robin—. En 2005 los guionistas resucitaron el personaje de Jason Todd para enfrentarse a su mentor. Los años 1990 se caracterizaron por la introducción de Batman en diversos crossovers de DC; en 1993 (mismo año en que se publicó La muerte de Superman) apareció Batman: Knightfall, relato en el que Bane hiere gravemente al héroe obligándolo a un retiro temporal. Azrael es entonces designado como el nuevo «guardián de Gotham City» mientras Bruce se recupera de sus heridas. La siguiente edición, KnightsEnd, retoma las aventuras de Azrael en su calidad de protector para referirlo como un héroe injusto e indigno para la sociedad. Por ello, Bruce se enfrenta a él y deja que Dick Grayson (en ese momento Nightwing) asuma el nuevo papel de Batman, mientras Wayne entrena para recuperarse.Dixon, Chuck. et al. "Batman: Prodigal". Batman 512-514, Shadow of the Bat 32-34, Detective Comics 679-681, Robin 11-13. New York: DC Comics, 1995. En 1994, Hora Cero: Crisis en el tiempo creó una nueva interpretación de Batman al describirlo más como «leyenda urbana» que como un «héroe real», introduciendo además a Joe Chill (el asesino de los padres de Bruce, quien había desaparecido del canon) nuevamente en el contexto. Sismo en Gotham City [[Archivo:Egepg1.jpg|200px|thumb|Gotham City sufrió un intenso terremoto en Batman Cataclysm quedando devastada completamente; a causa de esto, Batman y sus aliados deben evitar que los criminales se apoderen del terreno destruido.]] En 1996 reapareció la Liga de la Justicia y sus aventuras se retomaron en la serie JLA de Grant Morrison. En la mayoría de los casos, Batman asumía un papel indispensable en las victorias del equipo. Sin embargo, el grupo vuelve a disolverse después de suscitarse una gran devastación en Gotham City a causa de un terremoto de gran magnitud (Batman Cataclysm, 1998). En No Man's Land, de 1999, debido a la proliferación de alianzas criminales que intentan apoderarse del terreno devastado, Batman se ocupa de «limpiar» la ciudad sin la ayuda de muchos de sus recursos tecnológicos. Al final del tomo, Lex Luthor empieza la reconstrucción de Gotham City y culpa a Bruce del asesinato de Vesper Fairchilde, amante de Lex —aunque Batman logra salir airoso de dichas acusaciones— (Bruce Wayne: Murderer? y Bruce Wayne: Fugitive). Por otro lado pierde a un importante aliado, su guardaespaldas Sasha Bordeaux, quien es reclutada por la agencia de espionaje Jaque Mate mientras se halla en prisión por oponerse a inculpar a Bruce por los asesinatos anteriormente mencionados. Finalmente, logra vengarse de Lex (a quien no pudo relacionar con la muerte de Vesper, su amante) junto a Talia al' Ghul en Superman/Batman números 1-6, ocasionando que pierda la oportunidad de convertirse en Presidente de los Estados Unidos así como su quiebra corporativa. El renacer de Batman En Crisis de Identidad (serie limitada de 2005) un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, Zatanna, modificó la memoria de Batman para impedirle que detuviera a la Liga en su labor de lobotomizar a Dr. Light después de haber violado a Sue Dibney. Esto lleva a Batman a una verdadera crisis de identidad en la que el héroe sospecha de la comunidad universal de superhéroes. Sin concebirlo como un plan siniestro, crea el satélite Brother I para supervisar las funciones de los diversos héroes y, en caso de que fuera necesario, matarlos. El satélite pasa luego a manos de Maxwell Lord, quien asesina al superhéroe Blue Beetle, evitando que éste pueda informar a la Liga de la Justicia de la existencia del objeto. La revelación de su existencia y su vínculo directo con el asesinato de Blue Beetle se da en la miniserie Crisis Infinita. En el número 7 de esta última, Alexander Luthor Jr. menciona que el asesino de los padres de Bruce había sido capturado, contradiciendo los relatos de Hora Cero: Crisis en el tiempo. 200px|thumb|left|Previo a su retorno a Gotham City, Batman se sometió a una intensa [[meditación en el Tíbet para luchar contra sus «demonios internos» y mejorar su desempeño como combatiente del crimen.]] En los siguientes ejemplares, Batman recupera su identidad y destruye el satélite junto a un equipo de superhéroes. Debido a que Lex Luthor Jr. hiere mortalmente a Nightwing, el héroe decide usar un arma de fuego contra el villano pero, a última hora, la Mujer Maravilla lo convence de no apretar el gatillo."Infinite Crisis" #7, p. 32 Tras la conclusión de Crisis Infinita, Batman retorna después de un año de ausencia a la recién reconstruida Gotham City, donde se encuentra esperándolo Robin para unirse nuevamente a él y combatir el crimen. Durante su ausencia, se sometió a un intenso ritual de meditación en Nanda Parbat, una ciudad ficticia que se halla oculta entre las montañas del Tíbet y que es conocida por sus poderes curativos divinos, para luchar eficientemente contra sus «demonios internos». Como resultado, se convierte en un combatiente del crimen más eficaz al atacar directamente los temores mentales que le acechaban constantemente.Batman #673''Batman'' #681 Al final de Batman: Face the Face, el hombre murciélago adopta a Tim Drake como su primer hijo, pues su segundo hijo nace a partir de su relación amorosa con Talia Al Ghul —su nombre es Damian (Batman and Son)—. Junto a la Mujer Maravilla, Batman constituye nuevamente a la Liga de la Justicia en la serie Justice League of America, y se une al mismo tiempo a la asociación de Los Marginales. La nueva identidad En la edición de Grant Morrison, Batman R.I.P., Batman es torturado física y mentalmente por la enigmática organización Black Glove. Al respecto, la prensa creó una considerable cobertura para lo que habría de concluir con la muerte de Bruce Wayne. Sin embargo, la intención original no era que Batman muriera en esa edición, sino que la trama continuara con Final Crisis en donde sí ocurriría el deceso. Así, apareció un relato de dos ediciones denominado Last Rites, en el que Batman sobrevive al choque de su helicóptero en el río de Gotham City y regresa a su Batcave. Poco después, es convocado al Salón de la Justicia por la Liga de la Justicia para ayudarlos a investigar la muerte de Orion. Lo anterior conduce finalmente a los eventos de Final Crisis, donde Batman es secuestrado por la Abuela Bondad. Tras ser torturado por los secuaces de Darkseid, en un intento por separar sus rasgos de personalidad (que suponen le han valido ser el exitoso superhéroe que es) y trasplantarlos a cuerpos clonados, el plan de Darkseid falla (los clones se matan a sí mismos, debido a que el sentido de la justicia de Batman les impide servir a Darkseid). Al final de Last Rites, se revela que Batman conserva la bala que se usó para matar a Orion. De acuerdo con Final Crisis número seis, Batman muere aparentemente al enfrentarse a Darkseid. Previo a este suceso, el primero anuncia que habría de quebrantar su política consistente en no usar armas de fuego para vencer a Darkseid. Así, le dispara a Darkseid en el pecho con una bala hecha de Radion (la misma bala usada para matar a Orion). No obstante, al mismo tiempo el villano desata su Sanción Omega —también conocida como «la muerte que es vida»— sobre Batman. Aunque este ataque no «mata» a su víctima, envía a su conciencia hacia mundos paralelos. Por ello, aun cuando el cadáver de Batman sugiere su muerte, al final del relato se revela que ha sido enviado a un pasado distante para observar la muerte de Anthro, un cro-magnon. En el tercer ejemplar de la miniserie Battle for the Cowl (el término «''cowl''» hace alusión a la capucha de Batman)En español, cowl significa capucha. los principales allegados a Wayne compiten por asumir el rol de Batman. Al final, Grayson acepta de mala gana sustituir a Wayne como el nuevo guardián de Gotham City. Por otra parte, en Blackest Night, el villano Black Hand es visto desenterrando el cuerpo de Bruce Wayne y, aparentemente, llevando sus restos a la corporación Black Lantern. Deadman, cuyo cuerpo se ha convertido en un Black Lantern, se apresura a ayudar al nuevo Batman y a Robin, junto con Red Robin (cuya identidad secreta es Tim Drake), contra los villanos de Gotham City que han regresado como Black Lanterns, así como para enfrentarse contra los miembros de su propia familia que fueron resucitados. Identidad secreta Batman Los rasgos principales de Batman se resumen en «riqueza, destreza física, habilidades deductivas y obsesión». La mayor parte de las características básicas de los cómics han variado por las diferentes interpretaciones que le han dado al personaje. Esto es ejemplificado en la percepción de Dennis O'Neil, donde señala lo siguiente: «Julie Schwartz creó su propio Batman en las dos series de DC Comics [Batman y Detective Comics], mientras que Murray Boltinoff hizo su versión personal para The Brave and the Bold. Aparte de la vestimenta, las dos versiones tenían muy pocas semejanzas entre sí; Schwartz y Boltinoff nunca coordinaron sus trabajos —ni pretendían hacerlo en ningún momento—. Simple y sencillamente, la continuidad no era algo importante en ese entonces».Pearson; Uricchio. "Notes from the Batcave: An Interview with Dennis O'Neil" p. 23 Un elemento principal que define a Batman como personaje es su origen. Bob Kane dijo que tanto él como Bill Finger discutieron sobre los antecedentes del superhéroe, concluyendo finalmente: «No hay nada más traumático que ver cómo tus padres mueren delante de tus ojos».Daniels (1999), p. 31 Esta experiencia condujo a Bruce a convertirse en Batman, bajo la promesa de vengar la muerte de sus padres. Algunos coinciden en que, aun con la aparición de nuevas tramas con cierta complejidad narrativa, «sus orígenes han mantenido unidas a todas las expresiones divergentes», en referencia a cada una de las diferentes interpretaciones y apariciones que ha tenido el personaje desde su creación.Pearson, p. 194 Asimismo, este concepto es la fuente de varios rasgos y atributos característicos de Batman, las cuales se manifiestan en las diversas aventuras del mismo. Generalmente, Batman es referido como el «vigilante de Gotham City» en sus historias. Frank Miller lo concibe como una «figura dionisíaca» así como «una especie de fuerza anárquica, encargada de imponer el orden y la justicia por su propia cuenta».Sharrett, Christopher. "Batman and the Twilight of the Idols: An Interview with Frank Miller." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Routledge: Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, p. 44 Su vestimenta de murciélago conserva su esencia «oscura y siniestra», la cual es de vital importancia para intimidar a sus enemigos y, en última instancia, devolver la paz y el orden a la ciudad.Pearson, p. 208 Bruce Wayne La identidad secreta de Batman es Bruce Wayne, un exitoso empresario que vive en Gotham City. No obstante, los mismos habitantes de Gotham City lo ven como un playboy irresponsable y superficial que vive de la fortuna personal de su familia (acumulada a partir de las inversiones realizadas en inmuebles de Gotham justo antes de que la ciudad se convirtiera en una gran metrópolis)Dennis O'Neil Batman: Knightfall. 1994, Bantam Books. ISBN 0-553-09673-7 y de las ganancias de Industrias Wayne, una firma tecnológica privada que heredó. A pesar de esto, Wayne es conocido también por sus contribuciones caritativas, especialmente por medio de su fundación.Pearson, p. 202 La razón por la cual Bruce creó una imagen de playboy es para evitar sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad, a veces comportándose de forma torpe y egocéntrica.Daniels, 1999 [[Archivo:Metropolis Foyer Außenansicht.JPG|thumb|left|300px|Bruce Wayne es la identidad secreta de Batman, cuya imagen de playboy irresponsable y superficial debe ser lo suficientemente creíble para evitar cualquier sospecha de su vínculo con el superhéroe. Wayne consiguió su fortuna personal cuando sus padres invirtieron en inmuebles justo antes de que Gotham se convirtiera en una metrópolis, así como de las ganancias de Industrias Wayne.]] Los escritores de los relatos de Batman y Superman usualmente comparan a ambos personajes dentro del contexto de varias historias, para finalmente llegar a conclusiones distintas. Al igual que Superman, la consistencia de las identidades duales de Batman varía con el tiempo. En historias más recientes, se ha intentando hacer de Bruce Wayne la fachada, siendo entonces Batman la verdadera representación de su personalidadScott Beatty, The Batman Handbook: The Ultimate Training Manual. 2005, Quirk Books, p51. ISBN 1-59474-023-2 (en contrapunto al Superman contemporáneo, donde Clark Kent es la personalidad real, y Superman sólo es el disfraz).Aichele, G. (1997). Rewriting Superman. In G. Aichele & T. Pippin (Eds.), The Monstrous and the Unspeakable: The Bible as Fantastic Literature (pp. 75-101). Sheffield: Sheffield Academic Press.Superman vol. 2, n.º 53 En el documental de televisión Batman Unmasked, cuyo contenido aborda la psicología del personaje, el profesor asociado de psicología social en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles, así como científico en la RAND, Benjamin Karney, percibe que la personalidad de Batman es guiada por la humanidad inherente de Bruce Wayne; en sus propias palabras: «Batman, por todos los beneficios que implica y el tiempo que Bruce Wayne le dedica, es finalmente una herramienta para los esfuerzos de Bruce Wayne de hacer del planeta un lugar mejor». Tal como se observa en el libro de Will Brooker, Batman Unmasked: «La identidad de Batman ciertamente se conecta con las audiencias juveniles ... no tiene que ser Bruce Wayne; sólo necesita el traje y los gadgets, las habilidades, y principalmente la humanidad y moralidad. Así, sólo existe un concepto sobre él: «Ellos confían en su persona ... y nunca se equivocan». Dick Grayson Tras la aparente muerte de Wayne, Dick Grayson se ha convertido en el nuevo Batman. Esta es la segunda ocasión en que sustituye a Bruce, ante su ausencia. Curiosamente, en ambas, aceptó asumir dicha identidad de mala gana. En una entrevista con IGN, Morrison detalla que, a partir de Grayson como Batman y Damian Wayne como Robin, se dará paso a una «forma reversiva» de la dinámica natural existente entre Batman y Robin, teniendo entonces a «un Batman más alegre y espontáneo, y a un Robin más ceñudo y combativo». Sabiendo esto, explica sus intenciones para la nueva concepción de Batman: «Dick Grayson es similar a este superhéroe consumado. El joven ha sido compañero de Batman desde que era un niño, ha formado parte de Los Jóvenes Titanes y entrenado con todos los personajes que forman parte del Universo DC. Por lo tanto, es un nuevo Batman muy diferente al original. De hecho, es mucho más sencillo; está mucho más suelto y más relajado». Habilidades, capacidades y recursos A diferencia de muchos otros superhéroes, Batman no posee superpoderes, por lo que hace uso de «sus conocimientos científicos, habilidades detectivescas y una gran destreza física». En las historias es considerado como uno de los mejores detectives del planeta.Mike Conray, 500 Great Comicbook Action Heroes. 2002, Collins & Brown. ISBN 1-84411-004-4 En la primera historia de Grant Morrison dentro de la serie JLA (abreviatura de Justice League of America, mejor conocida como la «Liga de la Justicia», y título de un libro de historietas publicado por DC entre 1997 y 2006), Superman describe al hombre murciélago como «el hombre más peligroso en la Tierra», que es capaz de vencer solo a un equipo de alienígenas superpoderosos para rescatar a sus compañeros aprisionados. Además, es catalogado como un maestro del disfraz así como de la prestidigitación, debido a que en ciertas ocasiones suele reunir información confidencial bajo la identidad del gánster Matches Malone. Vestimenta La vestimenta de Batman incorpora la imaginería de un murciélago para asustar a los criminales.Daniels (1999) Sus rasgos cambian con frecuencia a través de los relatos y medios en los que el personaje es introducido, aunque los elementos más característicos permanecen constantes: una capa festoneada, una máscara que cubre la mayor parte del rostro y que tiene un par de orejas en forma de murciélago, el emblema de este animal estilizado sobre el pecho, y el cinturón multiusos. Típicamente, la combinación de colores del vestuario es azul con gris, la cual surgió debido a la manera en que se ilustra un libro de historietas. Originalmente, Finger y Kane concibieron a Batman solamente con una capa, una máscara de color negro y un traje gris, sin embargo se optó, por cuestiones de convencionalismo en el uso de los colores, por implementar una combinación de azul con negro. Esto ha sido considerado por Larry Ford, en su obra Place, Power, Situation, and Spectacle: A Geography of Film, como una reversión del simbolismo convencional en torno a los códigos de los colores, aspecto que asocia a los «chicos malos» con los colores oscuros.Larry Ford, "Lighting and Color in the Depiction" en Place, Power, Situation, and Spectacle: A Geography of Film, Stuart C. Aitken, Leo Zonn, Leo E. Zonn eds. 1994 Rowman & Littlefield, p132. ISBN 0-8476-7826-1 Los guantes de Batman muestran tres festones que sobresalen de largos manguitos similares a guanteletes, aunque al principio eran guantes cortos y llanos sin los mencionados festones. Una elipse amarilla alrededor del logo de murciélago en el pecho del personaje se añadió en 1964, convirtiéndose desde entonces en su símbolo tradicional, equiparable al ideograma amarillo y rojo de la letra «S» usado por Superman.Daniels (1999), p. 98 La apariencia general del personaje, en especial la longitud de sus orejas y de la capa, varía enormemente dependiendo del artista involucrado; Dennis O'Neil comentó sobre ello: «Podemos decir que si Batman tiene doscientos trajes guardados en la Batcave, estos no tienen que lucir exactamente igual ... Todos adoran dibujar a Batman, de la misma forma en que todos quieren ponerle su propio toque personal».Daniels (1999), pp. 159–60 Equipamiento [[Archivo:USD205998.png|thumb|George Barris construyó el Batmobile que aparece en la serie de televisión de 1966 basándose en el prototipo conceptual «Lincoln Futura». En la imagen, los diseños de patente del Batmobile construido a partir del prototipo.]] Batman utiliza un vasto arsenal de gadgets para combatir el crimen, los cuales comparten la peculiaridad de poseer un diseño inspirado en un murciélago. El investigador Les Daniels acreditó a Gardner Fox como el responsable de haber conceptualizado el arsenal de Batman a partir de la incorporación del cinturón multiusos en Detective Comics n° 29 (julio de 1939) así como el Batarang y el «''Batgyro''» (Detective Comics n° 31 y 32, septiembre y octubre de 1939), estas últimas dos catalogadas como las primeras armas con diseño en forma de murciélago. El vehículo principal del personaje es el Batmobile, el cual es descrito como un imponente automóvil negro con aletas dorsales que asemejan a las alas de un quiróptero. Otros medios de transporte conocidos son el Batplane, el Batboat y el Batcycle. Curiosamente, el prefijo «bat» (término que en español significa «murciélago») raramente es usado por Batman para referirse a su equipamiento; hasta la aparición de la serie televisiva de los años 1960 y la producción animada Súper Amigos no se abrió paso a un nuevo contexto «camp». En la primera, Batman es propietario de una variedad de objetos que utilizan el prefijo bat, como por ejemplo la Bat-computer, el Bat-scanner, Bat-radar, la Bat-camera, el Bat-rope, entre otros. En el relato Una muerte en la familia, se plantea que debido a la nueva naturaleza sombría de Batman, éste ya no debe usar el término bat para referirse a sus propios dispositivos. Batman conserva la mayor parte de sus gadgets en un cinturón multiusos. Con el paso del tiempo, se percibe que dicho cinturón contiene una variedad virtualmente ilimitada de herramientas útiles para la guerra contra la delincuencia en Gotham City. Algunas versiones distintas del cinturón poseen bolsas o cilindros unidos alrededor del mismo que albergan en su interior cada dispositivo. Batseñal Cuando se requiere la presencia de Batman en un momento determinado, la policía de Gotham City enciende un reflector con una insignia metálica en forma de murciélago, la cual se encuentra colocada sobre la lente, y que es conocida como la Batseñal. Ésta brilla sobre el cielo nocturno, creando un símbolo característico que es proyectado sobre una nube y que puede ser visto desde cualquier sitio en la ciudad. Su origen varía dependiendo de la continuidad y los medios en los que se presenta. De forma alternativa, en varias encarnaciones (sobre todo en la serie de televisión), el comisionado James Gordon posee asimismo una línea telefónica que está conectada a un teléfono rojo ubicado en una base de madera con una tapa de cristal. Dicha línea enlaza directamente con la residencia de Batman, a un teléfono similar ubicado en un escritorio de uno de los cuartos de la mansión, así como a una extensión que se encuentra en la Batcueva. Batcave El cuartel secreto de Batman es la Batcave, una serie de cuevas subterráneas ubicadas en la parte inferior de la mansión donde reside. Desde su cuartel, es capaz de vigilar la ciudad en cualquier momento, sirviéndole también para guardar sus vehículos y equipamiento. Además, funciona a manera de depósito para conservar sus recuerdos. Tanto en la historieta Batman: Shadow of the Bat (edición número 45) como en el filme de 2005, Batman Begins, se menciona que la batcueva forma parte de las líneas subterráneas del ferrocarril. Aun cuando algunos héroes y villanos han tenido la oportunidad de verla, casi ninguno de ellos sabe dónde se encuentra exactamente. Personajes secundarios Las interacciones de Batman con los personajes que le rodean, tanto héroes como villanos, ayudan a definir al personaje. El comisionado James Gordon, aliado de Batman en el departamento policiaco de Gotham, debutó junto con el encapuchado en Detective Comics n° 27, teniendo una presencia consistente desde entonces. Tiempo después, el hombre murciélago contrató a Alfred Pennyworth como su mayordomo y a Lucius Fox como gerente de negocios y armero. Sin embargo, el rol secundario de mayor importancia recae en el joven Robin, aliado y compañero de Batman.Boichel, p. 7 El primer Robin, Dick Grayson, eventualmente deja a su mentor y pasa a convertirse en el héroe Nightwing, aunque luego aparecería de manera ocasional para brindarle asistencia. Por otra parte, aunque Jason Todd, el segundo Robin, es asesinado por The Joker, más tarde regresa como un nuevo adversario de Batman gracias a las ondas de alteración de realidad creadas por Superboy Prime (ver Crisis Infinita). Finalmente, el tercer Robin (Tim Drake), apareció por primera vez en 1989 y obtuvo su propia línea narrativa. Alfred, el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne que habría de adoptar una figura paternal hacia él, siendo asimismo uno de los pocos que conoce la identidad real del playboy, «brinda un toque hogareño a lo que le rodea a Batman y siempre está listo para proporcionar una mano firme y tranquilizadora» al héroe y a su compañero Robin.Boichel, p. 8 A veces, Batman es visto como integrante de superequipos como la Liga de la Justicia y Los Marginales. Regularmente, se une con su compañero de la Liga de la Justicia Superman, protagonizando con él las series World's Finest y Superman/Batman. En la continuidad previa a la historieta Crisis, ambos son referidos como amigos íntimos; no obstante, en la cronología contemporánea, mantienen una relación respetuosa y un tanto intranquila, a causa de sus diferentes concepciones del combate al crimen y de la justicia. thumb|300px|[[James Gordon (cómic)|James Gordon es el comisionado de Gotham City en la mayoría de los relatos de Batman. Curiosamente, desconoce la identidad secreta de Batman; esto conduce a la implicación de que Gordon, aunque es lo suficientemente inteligente para resolver dicho misterio, opta por no descubrirla con tal de preservar la efectividad de Batman y mantener su propia negación de una forma plausible.]] Asimismo, se ha relacionado románticamente con varias mujeres, figurando entre ellas Julie Madison, Vicki Vale, Silver St. Cloud, la Mujer Maravilla, Sasha Bordeaux, Catwoman y Talia al Ghul, engendrando con esta última un hijo (llamado Damian) y con Catwoman una hija (llamada Helena). Mientras que todas estas relaciones han sido esporádicas, la atracción de Batman hacia Catwoman todavía se halla presente en cada versión donde aparece el personaje. Los autores han investigado cómo es que Batman maneja el aspecto playboy presente en la personalidad de Bruce Wayne; en ocasiones diferentes, él se aprovecha o huye de las mujeres que están interesadas en atraer al «soltero más codiciado de Gotham City». Otros personajes secundarios en el universo de Batman son Barbara Gordon (la segunda Batgirl), hija del comisionado Gordon que, debido a una herida de bala producida por The Joker, ahora usa una silla de ruedas y sirve a la comunidad de superhéroes como la hacker Oracle; Azrael, un presunto asesino que reemplaza a Bruce Wayne como Batman por un tiempo; Cassandra Cain, la hija de un asesino que se convierte en la nueva Batgirl; la Cazadora, única sobreviviente de una familia de delincuentes que se convierte en vigilante de Gotham y ha trabajado con Batman en más de una ocasión; Stephanie Brown, hija del criminal Cluemaster que operó como Spoiler, temporalmente como Robin y actualmente como la más nueva Batgirl; Ace the Batisabueso, el compañero canino de Batman;Daniels (1995), p. 138 y Bat-Mite, una criatura extradimensional que idolatra a Batman. Enemigos de Batman Batman se enfrenta a una variedad de enemigos que van desde criminales comunes hasta supervillanos estrambóticos. Muchos de éstos presentan aspectos contrarios a la personalidad y comportamientos del héroe, teniendo en común una serie de historias trágicas que los condujeron a la vida delictiva. El «enemigo más implacable» de Batman es The Joker, un delincuente demente que viste como payaso y que, como «personificación de lo irracional», representa «todo lo opuesto a Batman». Otros antagonistas recurrentes son Catwoman, El Pingüino, Riddler, Hiedra Venenosa y Dos Caras, entre muchos otros. Impacto cultural Batman se ha convertido en un icono de la cultura popular, siendo reconocido en todo el mundo. La presencia del personaje se ha extendido más allá de sus orígenes en las historietas; sucesos como el lanzamiento de la película Batman en 1989 y sus productos derivados «condujeron a Batman hasta el primer plano de la conciencia pública». En un artículo hecho para conmemorar el sexagésimo aniversario de la creación del personaje, el periódico británico The Guardian escribió: «Batman es una figura empañada por la interminable reinvención que conlleva la moderna cultura de masas. Es al mismo tiempo un icono y una comodidad: el artefacto cultural perfecto para el siglo XXI». Además, los medios de comunicación han utilizado a Batman en encuestas generales y de trivialidades — la revista Forbes estimó a Bruce Wayne como el noveno personaje ficticio más adinerado con su fortuna de $5,8 billones, siendo superado por Iron Man que ocupa el puesto número seis. Asimismo, BusinessWeek consideró al personaje como uno de los diez superhéroes más inteligentes en la industria del cómic estadounidense. Apariciones alternativas Cine y televisión thumb|left|150px|El actor estadounidense [[Adam West protagonizó la serie televisiva Batman en los años 1960. El éxito del programa se trasladó a la pantalla grande en 1966 (Batman), siendo así el primer largometraje basado en el hombre murciélago.]] El personaje de Batman ha aparecido también en varios medios alternativos a las historietas. Inclusive, ha sido desarrollado con el fin de dar lugar a tiras de prensa de periódicos sindicados, libros, radio dramas, programas de televisión y varias adaptaciones cinematográficas. Su primera aparición alternativa fue en una tira de prensa publicada en un diario el 25 de octubre de 1943.Daniels (1999), p. 50 Ese mismo año, se adaptó un serial conformado de trece capítulos, Batman, con Lewis Wilson como el primer actor en interpretar a Batman en la pantalla. Aunque nunca se le ha dedicado una serie de radio, en 1945 el personaje realizó algunas apariciones como invitado en The Adventures of Superman, específicamente en las secuencias donde el actor de voz Bud Collyer requería tiempo libre.Daniels (1999), p. 64 Un segundo serial de cine, Batman and Robin, se estrenó en 1949, con el actor Robert Lowery tomando el papel de Batman. Todas las anteriores apariciones durante los años 1940, «ayudaron a hacer Batman un nombre común para millones de personas que jamás habían adquirido una historieta». En 1964, se publicó la colección de cuentos cortos de Donald Barthelme Come Back, Dr. Caligari, donde el autor redactó el cuento "The Joker's Greatest Triumph". En el relato, Batman aparece como un millonario francés pretencioso a manera de parodia.Olsen, Lance. "Linguistic Pratfalls in Barthelme", South Atlantic Review, Vol. 51, No. 4 (Nov., 1986), pp. 69-77 (el artículo consiste de nueve páginas). South Atlantic Modern Language Association. URL permanente: http://www.jstor.org/stable/3199757 La serie de televisión Batman, protagonizada por Adam West, se estrenó en enero de 1966 como parte de la programación de la cadena estadounidense ABC. Creado con un sentido del humor «ostentoso», el programa se convirtió en un fenómeno popular. En su autobiografía Back to the Batcave, West revela su disgusto por el uso del término camp para calificar la serie, pues en su opinión era una farsa o sátira, siendo deliberada en ese aspecto. Finalmente, el show duró 120 episodios, concluyendo en 1968. Entre la primera y segunda temporada del programa, el mismo elenco participó en la versión teatral Batman, estrenada en 1966. Por otra parte, la popularidad de la serie televisiva resultó en la primera adaptación animada de Batman en la serie The Batman/Superman Hour;Boichel, p. 14 los segmentos en los que aparece el hombre murciélago se reestrenaron comercialmente bajo el nombre Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, mismo que llegó a producir un total de 33 episodios entre 1968 y 1977. De 1973 a 1986, Batman tuvo un papel estelar en la serie de ABC Súper Amigos, animada por los estudios Hanna-Barbera. En dichas series, el actor Olan Soule prestó su voz para el personaje, aunque habría de ser reemplazado después por Adam West en Súper Amigos; West también contribuyó en el mismo rol para la serie Las nuevas aventuras de Batman, producida por Filmation y transmitida en 1977. En 1989, Batman regresó a la pantalla grande con la película Batman del director Tim Burton, siendo personificado por el actor Michael Keaton; la cinta se convirtió en un éxito financiero, siendo la película con mayores recaudaciones de ese año y, en aquel momento, la quinta más recaudadora de la historia del cine. La buena recepción que tuvo la película dio lugar a tres secuelas: Batman Returns (1992), Batman Forever (1995) y Batman y Robin (1997), estas últimas dos dirigidas por Joel Schumacher y protagonizadas por Val Kilmer y George Clooney, respectivamente. thumb|150px|[[Christian Bale interpretó a Batman en la nueva franquicia fílmica del personaje dirigida por Christopher Nolan e iniciada por la cinta Batman Begins (2005).]] En 1992, se estrenó el programa de televisión Batman: La serie animada, producida por Warner Bros. y transmitida por la cadena FOX; Les Daniels describió que la serie «está aproximando a lo que cualquier declaración artística debe expresar para definir el aspecto de Batman durante los años 1990».Daniels (1999), p. 178 El éxito de Batman: La serie animada condujo a un spin-off cinematográfico titulado Batman: La máscara del fantasma (1993), así como a la creación de otras series situadas en la misma continuidad de la franquicia animada, entre las cuales sobresalieron Las nuevas aventuras de Batman, Batman del futuro y Liga de la Justicia. En cada una de estas producciones participó Kevin Conroy prestando su voz para el papel estelar. En 2004, se lanzó la serie animada The Batman, con Rino Romano como Batman, la cual fue reemplazada en 2008 por la nueva Batman: The Brave and the Bold, con Diedrich Bader como el héroe encapuchado. En 2005, Christopher Nolan dirigió la cinta Batman Begins, cuya trama significó un reinicio en la franquicia fílmica del personaje, siendo protagonizada por Christian Bale. Su continuación, The Dark Knight (2008), mantuvo el récord de la película con mayores recaudaciones en su primer fin de semana de exhibición en territorio estadounidense, obteniendo un aproximado de $158 millones, convirtiéndose asimismo en la película que más rápido ha logrado recaudar $400 millones en toda la historia de la industria fílmica estadounidense (logrando sobrepasar la cifra señalada en 18 días). A partir de los anteriores récords, The Dark Knight pasó a ser la segunda película con mayores recaudaciones de todos los tiempos ($533 millones) siendo solamente superada por Titanic. Ese mismo año, ocurrió el lanzamiento animado a manera de antología de la película Batman: Gotham Knight. Videojuegos [[Archivo:Batman (truck).jpg|200px|thumb|left|El primer videojuego de Batman, Batman, contó con tecnología isométrica 3D y se distribuyó en 1986 para distintos ordenadores; desde entonces, han aparecido nuevos títulos, siendo el más reciente el juego Batman: Arkham Asylum, de 2009. En la fotografía, un camión monstruo diseñado a manera del Batmóvil.]] En 1986, apareció el videojuego de acción-aventura Batman con tecnología isométrica 3D, siendo distribuido por Ocean Software para los ordenadores Amstrad CPC, Amstrad PCW, Sinclair ZX Spectrum y MSX. El objetivo del juego es rescatar a Robin mediante la recolección de las siete partes del aerodeslizador de Batman que se hallan distribuidas en la Batcueva. Tras su lanzamiento, obtuvo buenas evaluaciones por parte de la crítica especializada. Tres años después, en 1989, se lanzó el juego de plataformas Batman inspirado en la película de Tim Burton. Su desarrollo corrió a cargo de Sunsoft, siendo finalmente distribuido para la consola Nintendo NES. Cabe señalarse que contaba con cinco niveles, concluyendo con el enfrentamiento entre Batman y The Joker en el campanario de la catedral de Gotham City. Al año siguiente, el hombre murciélago apareció en la adaptación homónima de Sunsoft para la consola Sega Mega Drive. En 1990, Atari Games distribuyó el juego arcade tipo brawler Batman, en donde Batman debe enfrentarse a The Joker para salvar a Gotham. Al igual que sus predecesores, la trama se basó en la película de 1989. Batman Returns, perteneciente al sistema de plataformas, apareció a principios de 1993, estando basado en la película del mismo nombre dirigida por Tim Burton. Al año siguiente, se publicó el juego The Adventures of Batman & Robin, basado en la serie animada y distribuido para la consola Super Nintendo. En 1995, se lanzó el título Batman Forever, basado en la trama de la película homónima y en 1996 apareció la versión arcade del mismo (Batman Forever: The Arcade Game). Respecto a los años 2000, en 2005 se distribuyó el juego virtual Batman Begins inspirado en la trama de la cinta homónima dirigida Christopher Nolan. Asimismo, en 2008 debutó Lego Batman: The Video Game en las consolas Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PSP, Nintendo DS y Wii. Hasta julio de 2009, se habían vendido un total de 4,1 millones de copias de Lego Batman: The Video Game a nivel mundial. Finalmente, en 2009 se comercializó el videojuego Batman: Arkham Asylum para los sistemas PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 y Microsoft Windows. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás juegos, Arkham Asylum se inspira en los cómics originales donde apareció, por vez primera, el héroe encapuchado. Este último ha sido aclamado por la prensa especializada, manteniendo un Récord Mundial Guiness como el 'videojuego de superhéroes más críticamente aclamado de todos los tiempos', y rompiendo la marca previamente establecida en esta categoría (lograda por el título Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) al alcanzar el puntaje promedio más alto de críticas positivas en todo el mundo (91,6). Interpretaciones homosexuales y amenazas legales de DC Comics Ha habido alguna controversia sobre las varias interpretaciones sexuales hechas en torno al contenido de los cómics de Batman. Las apreciaciones homosexuales han sido parte del estudio académico del personaje desde que el psicólogo Fredric Wertham afirmó en su libro La seducción del inocente (1954) que «las historias de Batman son psicológicamente homosexuales». En el texto, Wertham menciona: «El tipo de relatos de The Batman podría estimular a los niños a tener fantasías homosexuales, de cuya naturaleza podrían ser inconscientes». Asimismo, añadió: «Sólo alguien que ignore los fundamentos de la psiquiatría y de la psicopatología del sexo no sería capaz de percibir una atmósfera sutil de homoerotismo invadiendo las aventuras de 'Batman' y su joven amigo 'Robin'».Wertham, Fredric. Seduction of the Innocent. Rinehart and Company, Inc., 1954. p. 189–90 Andy Medhurst redactó en su ensayo Batman, Deviance, and Camp, de 1991, que Batman interesa a las audiencias gay porque «fue uno de los primeros personajes ficticios en ser atacado sobre la base de su supuesta homosexualidad», y mientras que «la serie televisiva de los años 1960 sigue teniendo un toque camp», «él merece un análisis de fondo como una construcción notablemente exitosa de la masculinidad».Medhurst, Andy. "Batman, Deviance, and Camp." The Many Lives of the Batman: Critical Approaches to a Superhero and His Media. Routledge: Londres, 1991. ISBN 0-85170-276-7, p. 150 Los creadores asociados con el personaje han expresado asimismo sus opiniones al respecto; el escritor Alan Grant opinó sobre esta situación: «El Batman que yo escribí por trece años no era gay. El Batman de Denny O'Neil, el Batman de Marv Wolfman, cualquier Batman sucesivo al original de Bob Kane ... ninguno de ellos lo concibió como un personaje gay. Sólo Joel Schumacher pudo haber tenido una visión contrastante». De igual forma, Devin Grayson comentó: «Eso depende de a quién le preguntas, ¿o no? Si me cuestionas a mí, diría que no, no creo que Batman lo sea ... Desde luego que, por otra parte, comprendo las interpretaciones gay». A su vez, Frank Miller ha descrito la relación entre Batman y The Joker como una «pesadilla homofóbica»,Sharrett, pp. 37-38 percibiendo que el héroe sublima sus impulsos sexuales en el combate contra el crimen. Miller concluye que «Batman sería mucho más saludable si fuera gay».Sharrett, p. 38 Burt Ward, quien interpretó a Robin en la serie televisiva, también coincide con dicha interpretación en su autobiografía Boy Wonder: My Life in Tights; Ward menciona que la relación podría ser interpretada como una de tipo sexual, mientras que el doble sentido del programa y el profuso estilo camp ofrecen también una posible interpretación ambigua. De cualquier manera, tales concepciones homosexuales continúan atrayendo la atención. Un ejemplo considerable ocurrió en 2000, cuando DC Comics se negó a permitir la reimpresión de cuatro lienzos (pertenecientes a las ediciones número 79, 92, 105 y 139 de Batman) que habrían de ilustrar el documento de Christopher York All in the Family: Homophobia and Batman Comics in the 1950s. Otro suceso aconteció en el verano de 2005, cuando el artista Mark Chamberlain expuso una serie de acuarelas que mostraban tanto a Batman como a Robin en posturas explícitamente sexuales. DC amenazó al artista y a la galería Kathleen Cullen Fine Arts con acciones legales si no cesaban con la venta de estas obras, demandando asimismo todo el material restante, y reclamando los ingresos obtenidos por la comercialización.